


Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Fluff, F/M, Hey, Jealousy, Protective Clarke Griffin, clarke queen, im back bitches, octavia - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: You should do Bellarke "my ex just invited me to their wedding and i need you to be my date so it doesnt look like ive spent the last few years failing to get over them." except with Bellamy as the one who needs a date, because I see it the other way around all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all

He looked down at his shoes when her laugh filled his ears. She throws herself in the couch and says.

− Is it serious, Blake?

Before he could possibly think in an answer, she continued.

− Nope, do not say, of course it is. You are too way proud to be kidding about it. Actually, how long took O. to convince you to ask me?

He sits beside Clarke, glaring at her.

− Almost two weeks – he hisses.

Her laughter grew louder while he closes his eyes and collapses against to sofa. 

− Okay, okay, sorry for that. – she says with a smile on her face – I know we are not bffs are something like that, like, at all, but, two weeks? Am I so awful like that?

“You are not awful. At all. In the reality, you’re so perfect that almost hurts physically be so close to you.” He wanted to say, but he ended saying just:

− C’mon Clarke, I didn’t even want to go, much less ask help to someone else and you know me enough to know I hate asking help.

She punches him and rest her head in his shoulder.

− C’mon you, Bell, I am part of the family, boy, if you want or need my help, you just have to ask without getting all shy and doing the cosplay of a tomato, you know. 

After Aurora’s death, Bellamy had called Clarke to pass the Christmas with them, because he didn’t know how to deal with his sister’s grief at the same time he had to deal with his own. Since then, Clarke pass all Christmas with them, not caring with Abby’s rage, being part of the Blake family.

− Okay, okay, will you with me or not? – Bellamy asks again, nervous with the answer.

− Holy shit, Bell, of course I will. I never liked Roma anyways and now she has the audacity to invite you for her fucking wedding? Hell yeah, bitches, I gonna go to rub in her face what that bitch is missing. 

Bellamy was staring at her with wide eyes and the shadow of a smile in his lips, but Clarke haven’t finished yet.

− And you know what?, Roma is going to fucking envy me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after two months of procrastination, I'm back babes. I'm going to write some of the others prompts that I have to write and post here too. Again, if you guys have any prompt that you wish that I write, just ask me here or in my tumblr undergroundcry.tumblr.com !!


End file.
